Firestrike
'Background' Jacob was planted with a metahuman gene given to him by his father The Powerhouse, but the gene took over Jacob's body and was going to kill him before he would come into this world. Jacob went under surgery and they injecteded him with a prototype serum to subside the meta human gene. Jacob was given to his aunt and uncle to be raised but visited his mom on the weekends, his dad and mom seperated and his dad put his super hero duties on his mind and was out alot. One day at the age of eight he and some freinds went to a freinds house to hang out. When they got to the door the house blew up. The house was planted with explosive and it killed all in the house to the human eye. Jacob was found underneath the debris of the house and was breathing. Jacob rose after a few minutes of laying on the floor knocked out. He ran to his house and was going to tell his aunt and uncle about what happened but when he got their the building was destroyed. Jacob fell with tears covering his face he then felt a surge of power over come him. Jacob's meta human gene had awakened from the anger and fumes that were unleashed from the bombing of his freinds house and his own. The person or people who did it had super ablilties of some kind. Jacob then g honor upon his uncle and aunt and find out who killed them and bring them to justice. Jacob later became Animal and would tear through crime with his merciless behavior and brutal fighting style. 'Abilities' Jacob was given great power from his father and the radiation from the bombing later on in his life. Jacob so agile he has been compared to a spider monkey. Jacob also can withstand the impact of a punch from Ferocity. acobcbench press 160 lbs and run 18 miles per hour. Jacob has been training himself to physical perfection. Jacob can also shoot black and red fire punches and kicks that can burn at the highest amount through titanium but this as only happen on one occasion since the power depends on the amount of force and energy put in by Jacob. He can also put this power ito he ground and shoot fire out from the ground or many others. Jacob is a well known stratigist when time comes for him to be and has shown leadership qualities. Jacob also is skilled with his motor bike given to him by firestrike and was modified and enhanced by Bionic. This gives him the ability to shoot lasers from his motor bike and can use it to hover up to 5 feet in the air. The motor bike has a camaflouge mode for night mission and turns into black from red. Jacob carries also a arsenal tools in his utlity belt given to him by Bionic. 'Weakness' Heights Jacob is terrified of falling form certain death heights such out a plane thats 200 feet in the air. This can be conquered if Jacob digs deep down but most of the time proves to become his demise. 'Stats' *Height: 5'6 *Weight: 141lbs *Blood Type: O+ *Hobbies: Training, Fighting *Favorite Food: Steak *Least Favorite Food: Asparagus *Favorite Celeberty: Bruce Lee 'Attributes' *Intellect: 5 out of 10 *Strength: 2 out of 10 *Durability: 5 out of 10 *Stealth: 8 out of 10 *Stamina: 8 out of 10 *Speed: 6 out of 10 *Quickness: 6 out of 10 *Fighting Style: 8 out of 10 *Energy: 5 out of 10